Shock Arrow
Introduction Shock Arrows (ショックアロー; abbreviated as SA) were introduced in DanceDanceRevolution X. Shock Arrows are steps that span across all of the step markers (all four on Single, and all eight on Double). They are a whitish color and are electrified. These arrows are not meant to be stepped on. If a player steps presses any panel (up, down, left or right) when a Shock Arrow reaches the markers, then all other arrows will disappear briefly, the player's combo will be broken, and their life gauge decreases (if on EXTRA STAGE, a life will be lost). In order to avoid the Shock Arrows, many people jump when it reaches the markers or will step on one of the non-directional panels. Shock Arrows may come either a 4th note or 8th note after the previous note, but in the most extreme of cases, they may occur a 16th note after the previous note (Another Phase is an example of this), thus making it harder to avoid. This is especially true in higher BPMs On DDR X CS and DDR X2 CS, if a Shock Arrow Challenge chart is played, then the background is replaced by the background of a thunderstorm cloud, regardless of whether or not the song has a special background video. Shock Arrows only appear on certain songs' Challenge charts. They do not appear on any other difficulty. While earlier Shock Arrow charts were copies of either the Basic, Difficult, or Expert charts of a song with some steps replaced by Shock Arrows (e.g. SABER WING and Horatio; the left and right arrows would also be swapped) plus some minor alterations (e.g. Another Phase and SABER WING), some of the more recent Shock Arrow charts have been more innovative (e.g. escape, Desert Journey, 女々しくて, etc). In other words, they are their own chart rather than being a copy of either the Basic, Difficult, or Expert charts of the song. Shock Arrows also add to the Stream, Voltage, Air and Chaos values on the Groove Radar. In the case of Stream, a chart with Shock Arrows will have a higher Stream value than if it did not have any. In the case of Voltage, the maximum density of a chart's notes will include Shock Arrows (if any) (e.g. Horatio's Challenge chart in DDR X US CS). In the case of Chaos, if a standalone 8th note right after a 4th note Shock Arrow, then the Chaos Base Value of this note would be higher than if the Shock Arrow wasn't there (it would be worth 1 interval=4 (8 on Double Play) instead of whatever intervals between this note and the last note before the Shock Arrow). Successfully avoided Shock Arrows add one to the current combo. The Shock Arrows are based off of the Bomb gimmick from DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY and DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2. On the banner (album jacket starting with DanceDanceRevolution X2) in the music select screen, there will be an icon to indicate any Shock Arrows in the chart. Scoring If a player steps on a Shock Arrow, an N.G. is awarded. If the Shock Arrow is avoided, then an O.K. is awarded. Because Shock Arrows are given the same judgment as Freeze Arrows, they are given the same value. Despite this, Shock Arrows never add to the Freeze value on the Groove Radar. Starting with DanceDanceRevolution X2, N.G.'s given for stepping on Shock Arrows are now counted towards Misses. Songs with Shock Arrow Challenge Charts Only certain songs have Shock Arrow Challenge charts. Here are the songs with Shock Arrow charts and the games they originated from. Some of these songs have been removed and are not featured on all succeeding releases. There are other songs that are exclusive to DDR X2 CS, and as such, are never found in arcade releases. DDR X *Boys (2008 X-edit) (removed in DDR 2013) *Butterfly (2008 X-edit) *DUB-I-DUB (2008 X-edit) *GET UP'N MOVE (2008 X-edit) (removed in DDR 2013) *Dance Celebration *Flight of the Phoenix *Horatio※ *SABER WING *Waiting 4 u ※Revised from DDR X US CS version DDR X2 *CAPTAIN JACK(GRANDALE REMIX) *DAFT PUNK IS PLAYING AT MY HOUSE (removed in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX) *DAM DARIRAM *HERO (2008 X-edit) *ICE ICE BABY (removed in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX) *IF YOU WERE HERE *only my railgun *Heatstroke *BALLAD THE FEATHERS *going up *Melody Life *smooooch･∀･ *Freeze *Pluto The First *Theory of Eternity NOTE: smooooch･∀･ and Theory of Eternity appear in DDR II, but without their Challenge charts. This is due to the Wii game engine not handling Shock Arrows. DDR X2 CS *Dream on Dreamer *Disturbia *TRUE LOVE (Clubstar's True Club Mix) *Keep on movin' *Closer DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX *コネクト *future gazer *女々しくて *アルストロメリア (walk with you remix) *TWINKLE♡HEART *Diamond Dust *Mermaid girl *COME BACK TO MY HEART *New Beginning *SigSig *Boom Boom Dollar (Red Monster Mix) *Smoke (removed in DDR 2013) *MAKE IT BETTER (So-REAL Mix) DDR 2013 NOTE: This list will be updated when more Shock Arrow charts come. They are listed in order of appearance. Enjoy Level Unlocks *escape *Top The Charts *Desert Journey Added on 07/18/2013 *つけまつける *マジLOVE1000% Added on 08/01/2013 *Another Phase Added on 10/01/2013 *Right on time (Ryu☆Remix)※ *†渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† ※Air value is 200. Added on 10/31/2013 *heron *south NOTE: These could be unlocked by signing up for KONAMI Arcade Championship 2013. Added on 12/04/2013 *Blew My Mind What Each Chart is Based Off of Out of all 52 songs with Shock Arrow charts, 9 are based off of the songs' respective Basic charts, 8 based off of Difficult, 12 based off of Expert, and 22 are original charts. Charts with the Most Shock Arrows Single Play Under construction. Doubles Play Under construction. Charts with the Least Shock Arrows Single Play Under construction. Doubles Play Under construction. Gallery IMG_20130618_150314-1.jpg|A Shock Arrow in Single Play Effect of Shock Arrow Hit.png|Effect of hitting a Shock Arrow. The arrows disappear and an N.G. is rewarded. See Also *Freeze Arrow *Bomb *Small Bomb *Jump Category:Terminology Category:DDR X